


He Ain't Kinky, He's My Brother

by sksdwrld



Series: Sins of the Flesh [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration in Two Holes, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred would do anything for his twin brother, Merlin, even if it meant letting him take another lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Ain't Kinky, He's My Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts), [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



"Welcome to Camp Wibecauz, I'm Merlin Emrys and you are?" a lean young man with dark hair and brilliant blue eyes smiled broadly and offered his hand.

Arthur shook the extended hand firmly and offered his own smile in return. "Arthur Pendragon." As Merlin's fingers curled around his own, Arthur felt a spark travel up his arm, lighting a fire in his core. He held onto Merlin's hand a little longer than necessary, though Merlin didn't seem to mind.

Merlin's eyes moved over Arthur in assessment, then flickered to the clipboard in his other hand. "You're new."

"Yeah, but Morgana's my sister and she's been here for ages," Arthur said, feeling like an utter imbecile as soon as the words left his mouth.

"My deepest apologies," Merlin murmured as his lips quirked in amusement.

"She's only half..."Arthur qualified as Merlin's slender finger ran sumptuously down the chart.

"Then I'm only half sorry." Merlin beamed at him momentarily, then frowned. "Oh, you're cabin two-twelve."

"Problem?" Arthur quirked a brow.

"Only that you're across the camp from mine..." Merlin grumbled under his breath before sighing. "I mean, you're bunking with Gwaine. He can be obnoxious. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sure you'll love him."

"Merlin!" someone snapped before Arthur had the chance to reply and Arthur and Merlin both looked toward it.

There was another bloke with eyes as blue as Merlin's, though he was shorter and his black hair curled slightly at the ends. Merlin and the other bloke stared at one another for a long moment before Merlin looked away. "That's my brother, Mordred. Anyway, Arthur, it was great meeting you. See you around...."

"Er, right..." Arthur quirked his head in confusion but accepted the packet of paperwork and the t-shirt Merlin handed to him and moved down the line. By the time he'd made it to his cabin, he was still trying to make sense of what happened. He ran the scenario past Gwaine, the other counsellor he was bunking with.

"Alright look, Arthur, mate." Gwaine said, popping his gum. "You're new here so I'm going to let you in on a not so secret secret. The twins are fucking weird. I mean, Merlin by himself is a right nice chap, but as an entity, they're fucking bizarre. So steer clear, because Mordred is a fucking psycho."

"The Twins?" Arthur said, his hand hovering in mid air, still clutched around his deodorant.

"Yeah. I mean, fraternal or whatever, right? But I mean....they're weird. Touchy-feely. _You know...._ ”

Arthur snorted. "They're twins. They're supposed to be close or whatever. I mean, that's gotta be a rumour."

Gwaine shrugged. "Your funeral, mate. And I do mean that in the literal sense. Mordred is shady as hell and I would not put it past him...."

Arthur finished putting his things away, absolutely certain that Gwaine was putting him on. He couldn't imagine that people really did that, slept with siblings. Twins. That had to be a rumour. In fact, Gwaine was probably just fucking with him because he was new. Yeah, that was it.

That night after dinner, there was a big campfire and everyone was there. Arthur already knew Morgana and her friend Morgause, and Gwaine. Another counsellor, Lance, was pointing to everyone in turn. "That's Percy, Elyan, Gwen, The Twins...."

Arthur's eyes lingered on Merlin, who was reclining against Mordred's chest. Mordred's arms were braced against the ground, supporting them both but when Mordred noticed Arthur watching, he curled one arm possessively around Merlin's chest and glowered at Arthur.

Heat flooded Arthur's cheeks and he looked away from them, casually waving to the others and wondering how many names he had missed.

In the coming days, Arthur was so busy getting ready for the kids that he barely had time to think about it during the day. At night, it was all he thought about. Merlin and Mordred, Mordred and Merlin. They were each beautiful in their own rights. Merlin was open and friendly, Mordred dark and mysterious, and the two of them together... the taboo, the forbidden...it wasn't supposed to be erotic. He should have been disgusted. He wasn't.

Merlin was a hopeless flirt. He made eyes at Arthur in the breakfast line. He waved to him while Arthur was inspecting the kayaks. He spotted Arthur while climbing the rigging behind the curtain of the theatre. And in the meanwhile, Mordred only gave him the same dirty look.

One morning, Arthur heard his name called across the camp as he was on his way to the mess hall. As Arthur turned, he saw Merlin's head peeking from one of the supply sheds. "Can you give me a hand?" Merlin asked.

"Happy to!" Arthur replied, changing course mid-stride. He ducked into the shed and before he had the chance to enquire as to how he could help, Merlin's hands were on him, tugging him farther inside, wrapping around his neck. Merlin's body was lean and hard against his own, though his lips were pliant, soft and warm.

Arthur's hands curled around Merlin's waist, urging him back against the wall. Arthur swore lowly, because there was no way they would have nearly enough time to do anything before breakfast was over.

"Merlin." Mordred's voice was soft and flat but it made Arthur jump away as though he'd been caught doing something bad.

Merlin stared at Mordred and that silent communication passed between them once more. Mordred shook his head, sparing a final glance at Arthur as his hands clutched the door frame. When Mordred departed, Arthur felt ridiculously ashamed of himself and apologized to Merlin before slinking away.

Later that afternoon, Arthur was laying on his back, busy scraping gum and what he desperately hoped wasn't boogers from the underside of one of the benches by the lake when a pair of trainers stepped into his view.

"Disgusting little blighters, aren't they?" Mordred's voice wafted down to him and for a moment, Arthur waited for Mordred to stomp his face in. When that moment didn't come, he shrugged and kept scraping.

"They're just kids."

"They're all fucking demon spawn," Mordred swore and plopped down on the bench, his arse now hovering dangerously close to Arthur's face.

"If you don't like kids..." Arthur posed an important question. "Why are you working at a summer camp?"

"Because Merlin likes it," Mordred said and the bench creaked as he leaned forward.

"So what?" Arthur said. "You can do something else; Merlin is a big boy now."

"Merlin cannot be left to his own devices." Mordred explained. "Merlin is a little slut and if it weren't for me, he'd have slept with half the camp by now."

Arthur stopped scraping and an uncomfortable silence spread between them.

"Merlin is _my_ brother," Mordred affirmed

"Well who else’s would he be?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

Mordred leaned down, peering between his legs at Arthur. "He's mine." A cold chill ran through Arthur despite the summer heat.

"He's mine, but I'll let you play...because when Merlin is happy, Mordred is happy, and when Mordred is happy, nobody gets hurt."

Arthur blinked slowly and swallowed. Mordred assessed him and then spoke again. "We're going out to Danger Island tonight. You can come...if you want." Mordred stood, then waited.

"Yeah," Arthur finally said. "Okay."

Merlin and Mordred were already waiting in a canoe as Arthur shoved his kayak into the lake. On his back was his pack and bedroll. He had no idea what to expect, but he'd left a note for Gwaine on the off chance that he didn't make it back.

Arthur followed them out and the only sound that stretched between them was the sound of their paddles parting the water and the waves that lapped at their boats.

The island was not so far away from the mainland that Arthur couldn’t see the lights from the camp and that gave him hope. He reached the shore first, clambering out and helping to pull the canoe to shore.

Mordred grasped Arthur's proffered hand and stood, stepping carefully out. The both of them reached for Merlin, who giggled and tumbled out on his own rather than take their help.

The three of them had a fire going in no time: Merlin and Mordred curled together on one side of it and Arthur alone at the other.

Arthur stared into the flickering flames for a long time. "So," he finally said with a half smile. "The rumours..."

"All true." Shadows played across Mordred's toothy grin and Merlin slapped his brother's thigh.

"Not all of them, you arse."

"All of them," Mordred said again.

Arthur looked down at his hands and he felt his face flush with heat that had nothing to do with the fire.

"We're a package deal, Pendragon," Mordred said. "Maybe I should have told you that before, but I honestly didn't think you'd come."

Arthur licked his lips and thought about it for a minute. "Bagging twins is everybody's dream, isn't it?"

Mordred laughed and Merlin smiled at the ground as though he were suddenly shy.

"He was mine first," Mordred reminded Arthur and his fingers danced along Merlin's throat, coaxing Merlin to turn his face upward so that he might kiss it. Their lips met, a delicate press of their mouths for more than seconds. Mordred was the one to deepen it, his fingers curling below Merlin's neck, his mouth licking Merlin's open.

Merlin's hands clutched at Mordred's jumper and he arched into the kiss, moaning softly.

Arthur was entranced until he realized he'd been given the go for participation. He pushed off the log he'd been perched on, slipping nearer.

Mordred lifted his head as Arthur approached and lifted his arms, offering his brother up like the prize that he was. "And I'll be the last."

Arthur knelt, his arms curling around Merlin carefully. He angled his head, moving his mouth toward Mordred's. At first Mordred leaned away, but reconsidering, drew nearer, planting a chaste but lingering kiss on Arthur's lips.

When they broke apart, Merlin clutched at Arthur, surging up to devour his mouth.

When Arthur came up for air, the fire was roaring and Mordred, now stripped to the waist, had laid out their kits, arranging them into a fluffy nest on which he was regally reclined.

"Shit," Arthur swore and he drank in Mordred, from his lean, muscular chest to the slight curve of his belly to his slender hips.

Arthur crawled to Mordred and pushed him flat as he straddled his hips, running his palms over Mordred's heated skin. Beneath him, Mordred arched and sighed, his eyes fluttering shut.

Merlin stripped and joined them, fitting his body against Mordred's side and Mordred relaxed visibly as Merlin's hand joined Arthur's in stroking Mordred's torso. Merlin laid his head on Mordred's shoulder and began to plant little kisses at his throat.

Arthur took Mordred's chin in hand and tipped it up, holding him in place so that he might kiss him properly. "Merlin..." Mordred protested into Arthur's mouth.

"Package deal..." Arthur reminded him and kissed him again.

After awhile, Mordred rolled them, digging his knee into Arthur's hip as he rocked against him. Merlin's weight settled onto Arthur's thighs and he was effectively pinned in place.

Merlin tugged Mordred away from Arthur and Arthur could do nothing but watch as the twins snogged again, moving nearly in tandem, so familiar were they in intimacy.

"Ride him," Mordred husked to Merlin and slid away from them both. "But face me, I want to watch."

Arthur and Merlin together could not remove Arthur's clothes quickly enough. Mordred returned to help them free Arthur from the clutch of his pullover and delivered a bottle of lube into Merlin's hands.

Three sets of lubed fingers delved into Merlin's backside and soon, Merlin was flustering them away and positioning himself. "Mordred..." Merlin sighed as he sank down. "God, Arthur...fuck..."

Mordred opened his zip and took his prick in hand, holding himself more than stroking. "Merlin..." he choked softly before letting his head fall back.

Merlin struggled to pull himself off of Arthur's cock, reaching his hand out to Mordred. "Mordred, please! Need you too."

Arthur nodded and extended his hand, beckoning Mordred to them. Mordred scrambled over and Merlin dropped to all fours, burying his face into Mordred's lap.

"Jesus!" Arthur whispered and across Merlin's back, his eyes locked with Mordred's.

Between them, Merlin began to move, and Arthur couldn't hold back any more. He reared back and began to plunge into Merlin's hot clutch, Merlin's muffled groans only stoking the fires of his lust.

"Eyes on me, Pendragon," Mordred whispered and Arthur saw Mordred was as quickly unravelling as he was.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Arthur grumbled, snapping his hips as his body tensed. It was too soon, but he couldn't hold himself back.

Mordred grabbed Arthur and wrenched him close, sucking at his mouth as Arthur spilled inside of Merlin and Mordred swallowed Arthur's cry of completion.

Mordred pushed Merlin and Arthur away from him, kept pushing until they were lying together on the blankets, then swung his legs over Merlin's hips. Almost frantically, Mordred frotted against Merlin.

Arthur held onto Merlin, rocking from the force of Mordred's thrusts.

When Mordred came, it was with Merlin's name on his lips and vice versa. Together, they were painted in come.

The three of them laid coiled together and caught their breath, trading. gentle, wordless caresses until sleep claimed them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by The Hollies, "He ain't heavy, he's my brother." The lyrics are quite fitting, don't you think?
> 
>  
> 
> "The road is long   
> With many a winding turns  
> That leads us to who knows where   
> Who knows where
> 
> But I'm strong   
> Strong enough to carry him.  
> He ain't heavy, he's my brother
> 
> His welfare is of my concern  
> No burden is he to bear   
> We'll get there
> 
> For I know   
> He would not encumber me   
> He ain't heavy, he's my brother
> 
> If I'm laden at all I'm laden with sadness   
> That everyone's heart Isn't filled with the gladness   
> Of love for one another
> 
> It's a long, long road  
>  From which there is no return   
> While we're on the way to there   
> Why not share
> 
> And the load   
> Doesn't weigh me down at all   
> He ain't heavy he's my brother
> 
> He's my brother   
> He ain't heavy, he's my brother   
> He ain't heavy, he's my brother."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Can See The Green Light (I Can See It In Your Eyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005050) by [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth)




End file.
